Kiss me like the sun would kiss the western sky
by EliseNoeel
Summary: Rin is no longer a child and longs to be loved. But when she no longer loves Sesshoumaru and seeks someone new. How will he win the love that he so badly needs back


So here is my first Rin and Sesshoumaru fanfic so i hope you like it!!!

* * *

Kiss me like the sun would kiss the western sky

"Rin you stupid girl where are you" Jaken yelled through the halls of the western castle.

"I'm right here master Jaken" A young woman said walking out of the kitchen. She had long black hair that hung past her back and twisted into a braid, she was tall and had womanly curves, she no longer wore the orange and yellow kimono from when she was a child it was now pink and silver and drug the ground. She was no longer the child Rin that every one knew she had blossomed into a young woman and her beauty surpassed most female youkai.

"Where have you been girl I have been looking for you?" Jaken squawked

"I have been in the kitchen helping prepare the food for the lords arrival. Like you told me to" she said smiling.

"Do not be smart with me child" Rin smiled then bent down and kissed Jaken one the forehead.

"Master Jaken I am no longer a child!"

"To me you are still young and a child" He said smiling

"That is because you are old master Jaken" Rin said laughing and Jaken huffed.

"Yes I know I am old but I am also wise so remember that. Now go get cleaned up the lord will be arriving soon and he would have a fit if he were to see you all dirty." He said shooing the girl to her room. Rin complied too his request and went to her room.

"Aya! Emi! Will you please come help me ready myself for the lords arrival?" She called to her ladies maids.

"Yes milady" The girls answered in unison. Aya was a fox demon with short red hair and a long red fox tail with a white tip at the end, Emi was a tiger demon she has blond hair with black tips and a black striped tiger tail. Both of the girls had become Rin's best friends. Emi took Rin's long braid down and started to brush her hair.

"Lady Rin are you excited about Lord Sesshoumaru returning home?" Aya asked coming out of Rin's closet with a blue and white kimono.

Rin smiled at Aya

"After five years I am ready to see him I must admit. Though I wonder what he would think of me now that I am no longer a child." Aya and Emi smiled at each other.

"What?" Rin asked with a smile

"The Lord will fall head over hills in love with you milady" Emi said letting Rin's hair flow after she brushed it.

"Oh Emi, I could only dream that is what would happen. But remember I am human not a youkai like you two." She said pulling her hair to the side.

"You are closer to being a youkai then any other human. Be proud of that" Aya said puffing herself and making her voice deep.

"Rin, how I have missed you my love, come and become my mate" She said to Emi and holding out her hand.

"Oh my lord I can no longer hide my feelings from you. I love you" Emi said in a high voice that sounded nothing like Rin and ran to Aya and embraced her.

Rin was now toppled over in laughter and so were the other girls.

"My goddess I love you girls" Rin said laughing

"And we love you milady" Emi said smiling at Rin.

"I am scared of how he will react to my changed appearance. What if he doesn't like them?"

The girls looked at her and Aya put her hand on Rin's chin

"Then he doesn't deserve you." Rin looked at her with sparkling eyes

"Thank you now we must not fool around any longer I must get ready."

Sesshoumaru found the sight of home very comforting. It had been five long years since he had been home and he had missed it. Mostly he had missed his _little_ Rin the most. He was most eager to see her and how much she had learned in these last few years. Something Sesshoumaru didn't take into though is how much time had altered his _little_ Rin. He had landed on the front steps of the castle and was greeted by many servants asking if he needed any help. And as always he shooed them away and entered the castle.

A knock came at Rin's door

"Enter" She said clipping a small hair clip into her hair.

"Rin the master is here be ready to greet him at the stair case" Jaken said franticly

Rin smiled and nodded then she was out of the door before Jaken could even move.

Every one greeted their lord at the grand stair case. Rin stood at the very top. Sesshoumaru walked up and greeted every one. He glanced up to see a young woman standing at the top of the stairs.

"_Who is that enchanting woman? I know her from some where." _He thought

"Jaken" He said calling the lizard demon to him.

"Ye-ye-yes master?"

"Who is that woman at the top of the stairs?" He asked

"My lord that is Rin" Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken with shock.

"Do not lie to me Jaken" He said through his teeth

"My lord I would not lie to you that is Rin. You have been gone five years did you not think she would change? She is now eighteen a grown woman my lord."

Sesshoumaru could not take his eyes off of her. He could not believe that this girl was his _little _Rin. He walked straight to her.

"My lord" Rin said and bowed.

"Jaken tells me that you are Rin. Is that true" Rin looked up at him hurt

"That is true. You do not remember me my lord?" She asked holding back tears

"I remember Rin a lot smaller." He said

"Oh" She said softly

"Please excuse me my lord" She said before running off to her room.

"Did I upset her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I believe so my lord" Jaken answered

"I will with her then" And then the lord was gone.

There was a knock on Rin's door.

"Who is it" She called

"Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with Rin" Rin looked at the door and whipped her eyes.

"You may enter." She called. Sesshoumaru entered and quickly closed the distance between them.

"You smell like salt have you been crying?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"I have my lord only because you didn't remember me." Sesshoumaru smiled

"I could never forget you Rin. You just have grown and I have not seen you since you were the age of thirteen." He put his hand on her cheek

"I have missed you my dear Rin"

"And I you my lord, there is so much you have missed. Your mother is trying to find me a mate! Isn't that exciting?" She said smiling

"_NO it is not exciting! I do not with for you to have a mate"_

"My lord is something wrong?"

"No" Sesshoumaru said quickly

"Your eyes betray you. Do not forget that out of every one here it is I that know you most of all. What troubles you my lord?"He looked at Rin and again was struck on how beautiful she had become.

"I wish for you not to have a mate!" He said softly. Rin's eyes grew

"What?"

"I wish for you not to have a mate"

"If that is what you want my lord" she said softly.

"It is Rin" Sesshoumaru said turning around and about to leave

"My lord" Rin said quickly

Sesshoumaru spun around and Rin's lips met his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It surprised Sesshoumaru but he gave in and wrapped his hands around Rin's waist. It wasn't long before her legs were wrapped around him and he had laid her on her bed. They both were lost in the kiss. Before they knew it Rin was almost completely naked under Sesshoumaru's shirtless body. Sesshoumaru now noticed what was going on and then pulled away from the kiss. Rin was short of breath and out of the zone.

"Rin?" He asked look into her eyes.

"Yes my lord?" She answered quietly

He got up and walked away from her.

"I will not take this from you." He said still with his back to her.

"This is not the way this should be."

"But" Rin protested.

"Enough Rin" He said loudly

"That's enough" He said walking out of her room and leaving Rin in tears.

Chapter 2

The next morning Aya and Emi entered to Rin's sobs.

"Milady what is wrong" Emi asked wrapping her hands around the crying Rin.

"I wish not to talk about it" Rin said in a whisper.

The girls got Rin into the bath and then got he ready for the day.

"Milady you must cheer up" Aya said in a concerned voice. She had never seen Rin this upset.

"I—I just can't" Rin said starting to sob again.

"Tell the lord I will not be attending breakfast"

"Milady?" Emi asked surprised

"Please do as I ask and leave me"

The girls did as they were told and left Rin to cry.

Emi walked up to Sesshoumaru's seat and bowed

"my lord Rin will not be attending breakfast this morning" she said shaking

"And the reason for this?" He asked

"She didn't give me one I was just told to tell you that she will not be attending." He nodded and Emi left the dinning room.

Rin sat on her bed brushing her hair over and over again. Tears still trickling down her cheeks a knock came to the door.

"I do not wish to have company at this time." Rin answered

"I need to speak with you!" Came a voice from the other side.

"I do not wish for company at the moment" She said again

"This is not your castle and it is not all about what you wish" Sesshoumaru answered.

"This is my room, and I do not want to see _you_" Sesshoumaru growled and opened the door.

"I gave this room to you!"

"Yes" Rin said standing

"You gave me many things! A home, life, food, a family, _love_, and worst of all a shattered heart." She said now crying.

"Rin I will not"

"Have me as anything other then a ward someone who runs your castle while you are gone YES! I know that I've heard it many time and I'm sick of you repeating yourself over and over again. You will not allow me to have a mate. WHY? You deny me your heart but you go further to deny me a family and someone who loves me in return. Are you going to just be selfish and keep me to yourself and ignore my happiness? I cannot and will not hide that I love you but I will not stay here and let you keep me from any small amount of happiness I can have. If that happiness is to be had with another man that is not you. Then I will enjoy what small amount of happiness that brings." Rin was now on her knees sobbing and Sesshoumaru was struck by her boldness and the maturity of her words. This was not the little girl he had always known. And that is what he pictured last night. When he looked at her he saw a child and failed to see that she was now a strong and independent young woman.

"I am not as I used to be" She continued

"I am not a child, you have missed many years of my life. You missed that transition. Last night you let yourself slip and show that you do in some way care for me more then…then a ward." She stood and now looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"I know some where in that shell of yours you love me! And last night proved it to me"

"_You don't know how right you are my Rin but I can't have any weaknesses and you are my biggest." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself… He had to find some way to break Rin from this.

"Rin you look too far into things. Last night was just me falling for a pretty face! You mistook lust for love. You are my ward and that is all you will be."

"Then why can't I have a mate?" Rin asked

"You are a perfectly good ward finding you a mate would just at more trouble and waist good service" He said blankly. That struck a cord in Rin and she snapped. Before she knew it her hand had made impact with Sesshoumaru's face and the sound echoed through the room.

"Get out" Rin whispered. Sesshoumaru looked at her his eyes flashing from red to gold and then back to red. Before Rin could blink Sesshoumaru had pressed her to the wall with her hands above her head.

"**YOU DARE TO STRIKE THIS SESSHOUMARU**_**" **_his inner youkai screamed. Rin stayed composed and unmoved by the lord.

"I said get out!" Rin said sternly

"I hate you" At that moment Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to gold and he let her go and backed away and then he left. This time Rin did not cry she just stood there and watched him leave.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study thinking.

"_What have I done? She now hates me. My Rin hates me"_

"_**She is not your Rin anymore you ruined that smart one" **_His Youkai smarted off to him.

"_This Sesshoumaru did not ask for your opinion"_

"_**You do not have to I speak when I fell like it. You my lord made a horrid mistake. She was not only beautiful she was smart and strong… Yes she is human but she would give you STRONG hanyou pups. You and I both know that!" **_

"_Yes"_ is all Sesshoumaru said.

Dinner was not at all pleasant Sesshoumaru was not in a good mood and Rin never even showed up. The table was silent and not even Jaken spoke.

The next day held a surprise Sesshoumaru's half brother and his group showed up. Inuyasha looked the same as always, but the others had changed. Kagome was taller and had a fuller figure. She held a young pup about one or two years old with white hair and ears. After Naraku was defeated Inuyasha got up the courage to ask Kagome to be his mate and of course she said yes. Sango and Miroku were married and Sango was heavy with twins. Shippou was the same age as Rin and was no longer was small and weak. Kouga now traveled with them and was no longer interested in Kagome seeing as she had a kid now and mated.

Aya and Emi rushed into Rin's room and woke her Quickly

"Milady you would never believe who had come to visit. It is lady Kagome and her group" Emi said

This woke Rin. She was still upset from the happenings of the night before but she loved Kagome and was excited to see her. Rin dressed quickly and ran down to the mane hall.

"Kagome" She squeaked from the top of the stair case. The group looked up at her. Kouga and Shippou's jaws dropped at the mere sight of Rin.

"Rin my how you have grown" Sango said smiling. Rin hugged Kagome and then headed over to Sango being careful around her belly. Rin turned to Shippou and smiled

"Shippou is that you? You are taller then me now" She said extending her arms to him and then embracing him.

"How I have miss you my friend" She whispered in his ear

"And I have missed you" He replied.

She turned to Kouga

"I believe that I do not know you I am Rin" she said extending her hand as a greeting

"And I am stunned by your beauty" Kouga said kissing her hand. Rin blush deeply.

"Hello…_brother_" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded from behind Rin. She quickly took her hand back from Kouga and stood straight.

"I'm flattered" she paused for his name

"Kouga" He said smiling.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Kouga" Rin said smiling back"

"Hello Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said and the rest repeated the greeting other then Kouga he was still staring at Rin. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru or Rin.

"So Kagome who is this little girl?" Rin asked grabbing the young ones hand.

"This is Kayo she just had her first birthday" Kagome said beaming.

"Rin go tell Jaken to prepare a meal for guest" Sesshoumaru commanded

"I am not you maid" Rin snapped and the group looked at her with shock.

"Rin I was not asking what you were I was telling you to do something" Sesshoumaru growled

"And I told you NO" She said back still her back facing him.

Shippou grabbed Rin's hand

"Come on lets go find him together" and pulled Rin.

"Ok if you want Shippou" She said smiling and clinging to Shippou's hand.

"What has got into her" Inuyasha asked his brother

"I have an idea" Kagome said frowning at her brother-in-law.

"Shippou I have missed you so much!" Rin said walking through the halls holding his had and looking for Jaken. She heard the little lizard squawking at the cooks in the kitchen.

"Jaken the master wants you to prepare breakfast for guest. Inuyasha and his group are here." Jaken rolled his eyes and then looked at Rin and then noticed that she was holding Shippou's hand.

"Humph I will do my best" He answered and then turned back to the cooks.

Rin and Shippou took their time on the way back when they ran into Lady Mina (Sesshoumaru's mother)

"Rin my dear, there you are and who is this fine young youkai?" she asked looking at Shippou up and down.

"This is Shippou. You remember the fox kit I played with many years ago."

"Ah yes. This is perfect you know him! He would be perfect for your intended" She yipped. Rin dropped Shippou's hand and blushed.

"I will talk to my son about it right away!"

"NO" Rin yelled and startled her

"I mean that would not be a good idea milady. The lord is very touchy at this moment and he might not be in the mood to talk"

"Nonsense I will talk with him tonight"

* * *

So what did you think please don't be to harsh


End file.
